Sailor Guardians meet the Elemental Warriors' world
by s213876
Summary: This is about another Earth another universe that is protect by the Elemental Warriors, the defenders of the Solar System to are going to have a party, and meet the Sailor Guardians, Usagi, Ami, and Minako with their mentor Luna and Artemis to help to fight against an old foe of the Sailor Guardians just read to see what happened.


p style="margin-left: 2.06in;"span style="font-size: 22pt;"Sailor Guardians join forces part 1/span/p  
p style="margin-left: 2.56in;"span style="font-size: 22pt;"1./span span style="font-size: 22pt;"One sunny day in TJ's bedroom, TJ is watching some video listen some music on his MacBook computer. While he listens to the song High School Musical, we are in this together, when a that 2 pigtail blonde Japanese girl was looking at him from hiding in the right side of the screen./span/p  
p style="margin-left: 2.19in; text-indent: -.31in;"span style="font-size: 22pt;"2./span span style="font-size: 22pt;"Then the girls begin to knock on the screen little loudly for him to notice. TJ look at the blonde ponytail girl and use the mouse on her to drag her to the trashcan, but she block the arrow and got closer to TJ and he said, "What the solar star going on?" as the MacBook screen begin to glow bright like a bright light after that a blonde buns hairstyle pop out of his computer TJ push it back in and said, "Hey you buns-buns head get back in My Mac-Book!" Then suddenly massive force pushes the girl out of the computer in the real world. That cause the MacBook to fell on three pillow, TJ opened his eyes to see that his left hand is on the girl's crest and she got her knee on TJ's bed and said to him, "Hey get off my crest!" "Well you get off of me first OK?" said TJ. So the blonde girl got off of TJ and helps stand up./span/p  
p style="margin-left: 2.19in; text-indent: -.31in;"span style="font-size: 22pt;"3./span span style="font-size: 22pt;"TJ ask her name, "My name is Usage Tusking." Said the blonde ponytail girl. TJ said, "Usage Tuskia . . . Usage . . . Tuskia . . . Hey I know that name!" as TJ put up his MacBook from the floor type on Usage Tuskia on the Internet. Then he turns to Usage and said, "I know you, and you are neo Super Moon Aka Princess Selenite of the Moon kingdom so, why you come to my world?"/span/p  
p style="margin-left: 2.19in; text-indent: -.31in;"span style="font-size: 22pt;"4./span "span style="font-size: 22pt;"Well we come to help you and look at those elemental planet power of fire in mega battle." Said someone. TJ heard the voice but he can only see Usage and himself. TJ said, "Hey, who are you?" "I am down here by your pillow on your bed!" as TJ look at his bed to see a black clothed little girl with a yellow crescent moon on it's forehead, navy black hair, and said, "My name is Lumia, the Super Sailor Guardians mentor to train them to fight against evil and Usage I are here to look at you with that power of your." "Wait what do you mean my power?" said TJ./span/p  
p style="margin-left: 2.19in; text-indent: -.31in;"span style="font-size: 22pt;"5./span span style="font-size: 22pt;"Luna said, "well you see the legendary silver crystals have a connect with your and someone else's silver crystals and I think we need to watch guard the 2 silver crystals of this world from evil hand ok?" "I guess you are right, but I got to go to school to help my friends Ethan and Katie with the Pride Pack party at the old flour mill factory in the back." Said TJ./span/p  
p style="margin-left: 2.19in; text-indent: -.31in;"span style="font-size: 22pt;"6./span span style="font-size: 22pt;"Usage said, "Hey I heard those 2 names, my friends, Ami Aquaria and Mintaka Anion watch those 2 warriors from the Internet and told me about them." "Wow I don't know you Sailor Guardians are watching us Elemental Warriors from the Internets." Said TJ. Then under TJ' pillow his elemental Changer started to beep and said, "Earth Mars, you got a video chat with Moon, Angel!" as TJ grab his Changer fire star compact locket, he presses the red square button on the changer to see a video chat picture of Angel Armstrong from New York city. Angel said, "Hey TJ, how is going in McKinney?" "I guess it was good three of us got lot fight from those Destroyer Doom' beasts and Army."/span/p  
p style="margin-left: 2.19in; text-indent: -.31in;"span style="font-size: 22pt;"7./span span style="font-size: 22pt;"As Usage and Luna watch Angel TJ talk each other from on his shoulders. Then TJ turn his head to the left and right to see the 2 of them on his shoulders and said "Hey are you two spy on my talk with Angel!" "No, but . . . she is so beautiful that she is the moon warrior of this world with those shiny clear blue eyes like mine." Said Usage. As Angel looks at Usage said, "Hello my name is Angel Armstrong and I am TJ's girlfriend." "I know are Warrior Moon, the lunar light defender of the moon." Said Luna. Usage tell Angel, who she is and said this, "I'm so amazed that you're Sailor Moon from the crystal world in the Internet dimension, but what is the legendary silver crystal want with me TJ?" "Well I think the silver crystal want to give both of you some new born power to your crystal that will give more power." Said Luna./span/p  
p style="margin-left: 2.19in; text-indent: -.31in;"span style="font-size: 22pt;"8./span span style="font-size: 22pt;"Angel said, "Ok, well anyway I be back in 3 days see you later TJ." "See you later, Angel." Said TJ. As he press a button to end their talk, TJ put on his shoes and went to the front, while Usage Luna run after him. Usage said, "Hey TJ, I like to help you with the party, right?" "I guess that be good, but what I learn about you, I was hoping your klutziness and crybabies ness won't mess up the party." Said TJ. Luna said, "Don't worry TJ, I make that Usage will be helping in the party." "No sweat Luna, I be a great help for the party." Said Usage. TJ said, "I sure you be nice with the Pride Paw party in mills. As TJ, Usage, and Luna went to the old flourmill factory in downtown McKinney, Texas./span/p  
p style="margin-left: 2.19in; text-indent: -.31in;"span style="font-size: 22pt;"9./span span style="font-size: 22pt;"When they got to the back of the flourmill factory, Katie and Ethan were waiting for TJ by the doors. "Hey TJ, who is that girl?" said Katie. TJ said to her, "Oh well you two see this girl is from the Internet world in an another dimension." "Hey my name is Usage Tuskia also known as Sailor Moon!" As she did her pose. "And I'm Luna we known you two are the Elemental Warrior Mercury Neptune and Venus." Said Luna. "Wow that black cat is talking like a human!" said both Ethan and Katie. TJ said, "Yeah it freaks me out on that too."/span/p  
p style="margin-left: 2.19in; text-indent: -.31in;"span style="font-size: 22pt;"10./span span style="font-size: 22pt;"As TJ and Ethan place the chair stood, Katie set the plates, cups, napkins, silverwares on 5 tables. And Usage add blue gold color decorations on the room in the mills. When they are done in the mills, they felt a suddenly shake from outside the back room. They went out to find a group of five people with a light yellow neon gorilla shark with 4 fins on each side of the arms. Then the strange lady with magenta reddish hair walk up said to TJ, "Young one, you got the same like and beautiful of someone I know love," "Lady, I don't know who that you are talking and who are you!" said TJ. "Well I'll tell you, my name is Chaos Dark Beryl, but also known as Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom." "But, how you got back to life?" said Usage. "Oh moon princess, I have been reborn to a better and powerful person from a powerful evil in the world dimension." "I get the same thing that the love you have with the Earth' prince of your world, Prince Endymion, am I right about that Queen Beryl?" said TJ. "You got that right and now I leave this beast to attack you 4 into dice pieces./span/p  
p style="margin-left: 2.19in; text-indent: -1.38in;"span style="font-size: 22pt;"11./span span style="font-size: 22pt;"TJ said to Ethan Katie, "You two get the other students to safely!" "Got ya!" said both of them. As they went back in the mill, TJ turn to Usage and said, "Hey Usage, can you transform?" "Yes I can." Said Usage. As she pulls brooch to TJ. When the monster got closer, TJ and Usage begin to transform and TJ said, "Earth Mars elemental planet power, Power up!" as the changer glow bright red inlet TJ to his warrior form. The brooch opened begins to glow bright and Usagi said, "Moon cosmic power, make up!" as lot of big pink heart come out of the brooch to change Usagi into Sailor Moon and I n the name of moon, I will punish you!" "I am the flaming warrior of Earth Mars, Elemental Warrior Earth Mars!" said TJ as he said his speech./span/p  
p style="margin-left: 2.19in; text-indent: -1.38in;"span style="font-size: 22pt;"12./span span style="font-size: 22pt;"Then TJ locket opened up and the silver elemental crystal started to glow and fly from the fire star locket to TJ' right hand. As TJ said it, "Silver crystal elemental sword!" as the silver elemental crystal take a sword form. TJ run at the monster use the silver sword to cut the gorilla shark' arm in 3 pieces. Then Usage use her weapon to attack the beast and said, "Heart spiraling love attack!" as a line of pinkish red glowing heart come out of the rod hit the monster right to it's crest. Then after that TJ run quickly to monster and use his crystal and Earth Mars sword for an ultra attack said, "Earth Mars double silver blaze slash!" as the 2 sword begin to glow red silver flames to slash and dices the monster crest to ignite burn to dust." "Wow that was so powerful and amazing move that I ever seen!" said Usage. Luna said, "In some event you unlock your crystal' three transform weapon powers made a special elemental move." "Yeah that was something I never believe to do." Said TJ./span/p  
p style="margin-left: 2.19in; text-indent: -1.38in;"span style="font-size: 22pt;"13./span span style="font-size: 22pt;"Ethan Katie run back outside to find TJ and Katie said, "Hey TJ, you got a email on your Mac!" "What, let me see." Said TJ as he untransformed to normal. Then Luna Usage follow TJ back inside the mills. When they got to TJ' MacBook, TJ begin to check on his email list to find one email that said, "Use the password: Chiba 2567MET1 on face time." So TJ go to the face time button type in the password and loading for 10 min, then the screen shows a men who have blue eyes and black hair like Ethan Angel and a little girl with red eyes like TJ and pink bubblegum hair. Then Usage shock and said, "Mamo Chan! Mini usage!" "You know them, Usage?" Said Katie. "I know you see they are my beauty boyfriend and lovely daughter from the future." "What!" said Ethan Katie. TJ said, "So why you want me to talk about?" "Well it sees that you are the descendant of the leaders of the original Elemental Warriors, Warrior Earth and Warrior Mars." Said Mamoru. TJ, said, "So, how you know about my ancestors?" "Because in my past life as prince Endymoin, I met your ancestor on the Earth Kingdom they said they are going back to your world and promise me to help their descendants in the battle, so on January 5th, I going be your P.E. appear the teacher in your school." Said Mamoru. TJ, Ethan, Katie, Usage said this in unison, "What no way!" "And Usage and I am going to be a teacher in your class to look at you found special thing that you each do." Said Mini usage. "Ok?" said Usage. TJ said, "Well that be a great amazing year for a life time." "Yeah." Said, both Ethan and Katie./span/p  
p style="margin-left: 2.19in;"span style="font-size: 22pt;"Now the warriors got new allies from the Internet dimension to fight against some enemies./span/p  
p style="margin-left: 2.19in;"span style="font-size: 22pt;"Chapter 30: Sailor Guardians join force part 2/span/p  
p style="margin-left: 2.25in;"span style="font-size: 22pt;"1. On a sunny day in mills, they still working on the party, TJ Usagi were making some special flashlight and led glasses on all 10 table, while Katie Ethan set up the stuff on the stage for the people for singing, show their work and tell story./span/p  
p style="margin-left: 2.25in; text-indent: -1.88in;"span style="font-size: 22pt;"2./span span style="font-size: 22pt;"Katie said, "Man, this is going to be a great party for our classmate." "Yeah we be done in 4 hrs." then Raven Mack walk in the doorways and said, "Hey guys, how is the work for the party going?" "Hey Raven." Said TJ, Ethan, Katie. Usagi gasp for three second, then she walk to him and said, "I'm Sailor Moon, Usagi Tuskino from the Internet dimension I have a friend that is good with tech work, her name is Ami Mizuno. I hear that you build the weapons like the rainbow slash swords and Element sonic blaster for them to use in battle against the Destroyer Doom." Said Luna. Then Raven look at Luna from one of the table said, "Aaaaahhh, oh my gosh that cat is talking!" as he fell on his butt. "Yeah that the same like us." Said the 3 kids in unison./span/p  
p style="margin-left: 2.25in; text-indent: -1.88in;"span style="font-size: 22pt;"3./span span style="font-size: 22pt;"Raven show them a blueprint for a holder to hold their Elemental keys on their belt on both side. Katie said, "That be good for, but can those holder be in yellow?" "I can make these holder in 7 colors." Said Raven. Usagi said, "I can't wait to see you build them." "So, how long can you make them?" said Ethan. Raven said, "I think it take 3 days for 7 holders for you guys."/span/p  
p style="margin-left: 2.25in; text-indent: -1.88in;"span style="font-size: 22pt;"4./span span style="font-size: 22pt;"Raven Ethan started to work on the sound and lights station in the center of the mill as the rest of their class come in the doorways, Katie and Ethan went to the back and find a big wide screen by a bunch of computer wires. When they put up the screen, it begin to glow in 3 min. they suddenly drop it as they saw the light, then two black being just come out of the screen following them by a black figure that look like a cat. The black beings walk toward them Katie and Ethan turn on the light and spin kicks them on the floor in 10 seconds./span/p  
p style="margin-left: 2.25in; text-indent: -1.88in;"span style="font-size: 22pt;"5./span span style="font-size: 22pt;"The 2 warriors get ready to change to their elemental forms, then the black figure turn out to be a white cat with a crescent moon on his forehead said, "Hold it, you two! We are here to see our friends, Usagi and Luna." "Also my name is Artemis." "Yes, I am Ami Mizuno aka Sailor Mercury. It nice to meet you two." Said the blue haired girl. The blonde girl with the red ribbon said, "I'm the amazing Minako Aino, also known as love beauty Sailor Venus. Hello young stars." Artemis run to them said, "We know that you two are Elemental Warrior Mercury Neptune Warrior Venus." "Wow that be amazed to known our identifies from another dimensions in the Internet." Said Ethan. Katie said "That be wield to know 2 girls a white talking cat about us and our warrior' forms. As the 5 went back to the stage for the opening of the part, while they sit with TJ Usagi./span/p  
p style="margin-left: 2.25in; text-indent: -1.88in;"span style="font-size: 22pt;"6./span span style="font-size: 22pt;"Usagi Luna were shock to see Ami, Minako, and Artemis. Then Usagi got up to hug the girls and said, "Ami, Minako what are you guys doing in this world?" "We came here to help you to protect the Elemental Warriors." Said Minako. Ami look at TJ, Ethan, Katie by the stand that severe foods, she turn to her friends and said, "Hey guys, I think to protect themselves from danger." "I guess, but we have watch eyes on them in cause." Said Artemis./span/p  
p style="margin-left: 2.25in; text-indent: -1.88in;"span style="font-size: 22pt;"7./span span style="font-size: 22pt;"Mr. Chuck said, "Now ladies gentlemen, boys and girls. Now this time will be a dance off and our 2 teams are Team Element planets of TJ, Katie, and Ethan against team Knowledge. In the dance floor. As the audience clap for the 2 teams of McKinney High School. Raven's team go first with the song: Jump on it, as the 3 boys jumped and car wheels on the floor finish off with a trio rapper dance pose./span/p  
p style="margin-left: 2.25in; text-indent: -1.88in;"span style="font-size: 22pt;"8./span span style="font-size: 22pt;"Then it's been the Elemental planet team turn with their song Ninja Rap. TJ said to his friends, "Alright you guys, let show those Sailor Guardians, what we got." "Okay." Said both Ethan and Katie. As the song started, the three kids closed theirs eyes listen to the beat. "Yow, It's green machine, going to rock the town without being seen. Have you ever seen a turtle get down?" "Down!" said the audience with Usagi, Ami, and Minako. "Yeah everybody let's move vanilla is here with the new jack groove. As the 3 kids did a handstand with around spin kick in a circle, after 2 min the Warriors finish it with a ninja pose with three lights shine on them./span/p  
p style="margin-left: 2.25in; text-indent: -1.88in;"span style="font-size: 22pt;"9./span span style="font-size: 22pt;"As the audience clap cheer loudly on them, then the Elemental silver crystal begins to distant enemies from outside the building. TJ walked up to the mike said, "Eh, now Jacob Windham and Terrence Raid Sumter will sing the song: Glee, Jingle, Jingle bell with Junior Leon, Michal Juan." After that, TJ, Ethan, and Katie run to the door, while Usagi, Ami, Minako went after them with Luna and Artemis./span/p  
p style="margin-left: 2.25in; text-indent: -1.88in;"span style="font-size: 22pt;"10./span span style="font-size: 22pt;"When they got outside to the parking lots to find the 4 solders that Queen Beryl with last time. One of the solders step up said, "My name is Dark Kunzite, solders of Darkness Chaos Fortress servant of Dark Chaos Beryl." "The Darkness Chaos Fortress?" said TJ. Then the rest said their names. "I'm Dark Zoster." Said the second one. The third one said, "I'm Dark Nephrite." "And I am Dark Jadeite." Said the Forth one. Then they draw out their swords out them and said, "We take you Earth Mars in battle!" "I will make sure we get it, ready you guys?" said TJ. Katie, Ethan, Usage, Ami, and Mintaka said it together, "Ready!" as the Warriors pull out their Elemental changers, Ami and Mintaka bring out their transformation star pens Usage pull out her Moon cosmic heart brooch and begin to transform, "Earth Mars Elemental planet power . . ." said TJ. Ethan said, "Mercury Neptune Elemental planet power . . ." "Venus Elemental planet power . . ." said Katie they said in a unison, "Power up!" as a 3 color rainbow came from nowhere and change their clothes to their warrior' forms./span/p  
p style="margin-left: 2.25in; text-indent: -1.88in;"span style="font-size: 22pt;"11./span span style="font-size: 22pt;"Usagi said, "Moon Cosmic power, Make up!" as the brooch shoot out lot of hearts Usagi change to Sailor Moon. "Mercury planet power, make up!" said Ami, as her pen create water stream and she dance like an ice staker until she turns Sailor Mercury. Minako said, "Venus planet power, make up!" as she dances like a balletomania with star coming out of her pen change to Sailor Venus./span/p  
p style="margin-left: 1.31in; text-indent: -1.13in;"span style="font-size: 22pt;"12./span span style="font-size: 22pt;"Then they said their, "I am the flaming warrior, Warrior Earth Mars!" said TJ. Ethan said, "I'm the oceanic warrior, Warrior Mercury Neptune!" "I am the zapping and brightest warrior, Warrior Venus!" said Katie. Then the Warriors said it together, "We are the mighty defenders bravest heroes in the solar system, The Elemental Warriors!" "I am the sailor guardian of love and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you." Said Usagi. Ami said, "I'm the sailor guardian of intelligent love, Sailor Mercury! In the name of Mercury, I'll wash you down." "I am the sailor guardian of love and beauty, Sailor Venus! In the name of Venus, I'll pierce you in love!" said Minako. As the Warrior draw out their swords and Usagi pulled out her spiral heart moon rod from her pocket./span/p  
p style="margin-left: 1.31in; text-indent: -1.13in;"span style="font-size: 22pt;"13./span span style="font-size: 22pt;"Then Dark Kunzite run at them TJ run at him with full force on his sword. When they got closer, their hit each other and begin to fight. Katie, Ethan, Ami Minako run Dark Nephrite, Dark Zoster, and Dark Jadeite, while Usagi help TJ with Dark Kunzite. "Venus love me chain!" said Minako as she throws her chain like a whip on Dark Zoster. Then Dark Nephrite got freezing leg from a snowy attack that Ami said, "Mercury Aqua Mirage!" then the rainbow slash sword said, "Blue, Yellow final charge!" as Ethan and Katie jump in the air said it together. "Mercury Neptune Venus Aqua spark double slash!" as they hit Dark Jadeite on the legs and torso in one slash. TJ was still in lock with Dark Kunzite his silver elemental crystal come out of his locket again turn to a silver sword on TJ' left hand./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .56in; text-indent: -.38in;"span style="font-size: 22pt;"14. Usagi released a stream of flying heart at Dark Kunzite and said, "Moon spiral heart ache!" when the four Dark Destruction generals were together on the floors, they begin to run at TJ he said, "Time to finish your battle and pure your being for good." As he combine his rainbow slash sword with the silver crystal elemental sword a button on his changer to said, "Red final strike!" as the dual sword begin to glow and TJ started to run at the four destruction generals said, "Please Earth Mars save our life!" and TJ released a big silver red slash wave from his dual sword said, "Earth Mars silver crystal shinning slash!" as in a big wide white light flash, the rest can't see what happen in there, but when the flash started to faded down, they see a shadowing figure walking toward them, Katie and Ethan know that figure it is TJ!. "TJ!" said the five heroes as they untransformed to normal./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .56in; text-indent: -.38in;"span style="font-size: 22pt;"15. They run to TJ and said, "TJ are you okay?" "Yeah I am alright I also pure those four generals and they turn into little boys." Said TJ as he untransformed. "What?" said the other in unison. As they see 4 little boys on the ground behind TJ and they look like the Dark generals./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .56in; text-indent: -.38in;"span style="font-size: 22pt;"16. Katie Ethan carry the four boys to the hospital, TJ and the Sailor Guardians wait in the waiting room. After that Usagi her friends started to leave to their world, "Thank for the help with those monster." Said TJ. Usagi said, "No problem and next time, we going be your school teacher and guardians." "Right." Said the three warriors. As the portal begin to open from the screen, the silver crystal in Usagi' brooch started to blast two silver light beams, one into TJ' elemental silver crystal and the other one through the sky. TJ said, "What was that light?" "I think the silver crystal give you Angel' new crystal powers." Said Luna as they walk through the portal and disappear./span/p  
p style="margin-left: .56in;"span style="font-size: 22pt;"Now the Warrior Sailor Guardians will meet again in a very adventure of their life./span/p 


End file.
